So-called small form factor (SFF) and small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceivers of small design are known which can be arranged in pluggable fashion on a host printed circuitboard. In addition to an optoelectronic transmitting module and an optoelectronic receiving module, the known transceivers have an internal module printed circuitboard arranged in a manner oriented parallel to the host printed circuitboard in the transceiver. Integrated circuits such as a driver module and/or a preamplifier module are arranged on the internal module printed circuitboard. Optical waveguides can be optically coupled to the transducers via an optical port of the SFP transceiver. Such an SFP transceiver is described in DE 101 14 143 A1 for example.
Optical connectors provide releasable connections of optical waveguides in an optical communication system. They serve for example for optical connection of an optical waveguide to a transmitter and/or a receiver of an optoelectronic transceiver.
A connector family having particularly inexpensive and compact optical connectors is the MT-RJ connector family corresponding to the IEC 61754-18 standard. The MT-RJ connector family is specified both for single fiber and for parallel fiber (duplex) connections. In a connector housing with an RJ-45 mechanism, a duplex MTRJ connector has two glass fibers arranged at a distance of 750 μm. Two guide holes or two guide pins are provided laterally with respect to the glass fibers.
In order to couple an MT-RJ connector to known transceivers, it is necessary to perform a deflection by means of two 90° deflection mirrors for each optical axis, which mirrors transform a larger distance between the optical axes of transmitter and receiver of the transceiver to the small 750 μm distance of an MT-RJ connector.
There is a need for optoelectronic transceivers whose size is reduced further and in which, in particular, the distance between the axes of transmitter and receiver is small enough to enable a direct butt coupling to the glass fibers of an MT-RJ connector. At the same time, the intention is to ensure that, despite the small distance between transmitter and receiver, an electrical crosstalk between these components is largely avoided even at high frequencies in the Gbps range.